


Pamiętam

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pamięta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamiętam

Pamiętam jak nazywałem cię Pepe, a ty wściekałeś się, że masz na imię Peter jednocześnie czochrając moje włosy z uśmiechem.

Pamiętam jak wszyscy mówili mi, że jesteś moim wujkiem, choć byłeś mi jak brat; wkurzałeś mnie ciągle jednak nie przestawałem cię kochać.

Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz zaatakowali nas łowcy, a ty uratowałeś mi życie.

Pamiętam jak kłóciłeś się z moją matką o aranżowany związek; krzyczałeś, że nigdy nie zwiążesz się z kobietą i nie będziesz miał dzieci.

Pamiętam jak nienawidziłem cię, gdy trzymałem umierającą Paige w swych ramionach.

Pamiętam jak wróciłeś z misji i pokazałeś tak samo błękitne oczy jak moje; pocałowałeś mnie wtedy, a ja odwdzięczyłem się tym samym, choć nie rozumiałem, co twoje usta oznaczały.

Patrzę na ciebie z góry i pamiętam jak kazałeś mi o wszystkim zapomnieć; wiem, że wkrótce twoje oczy zgasną, a moje przybiorą barwę twojej krwi na moich pazurach, ale ja wciąż będę pamiętał.


End file.
